The purpose of this study is: (1) to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of retrovir administered orally as 200 mg every 4 hours, 400 mg every 8 hours, and 600 MG every 12 hours in the treatment of patient with severe clinical and laboratory manifestations of HIV infection; (2) to compare the safety and tolerance of retrovir administered two, three and six times daily to these patients.